So, what now?
by LadyLarkson
Summary: My usual interpretation and continuation scene. The scene where Melissa tells Jackson she'll always be there for him. From Hotel Tango movie. Might be my last using this style of writing.


"Typhoon Melissa," I smirked, "Won't forget that one." I walked to Melissa as she sat down, packing her bags. Soon, we'll be back home and I probably won't be able to even look at her after that. I can see it in my head, but I pushed the scene away. I sat down next to her, pretending to be stuffing my pack like she was. I really didn't need to fix the things in my pack. I just wanted to feels the safety border I felt when I was near her one last time on this island.

"So," I ruffled some things in my pack, "What's gonna happen?" Most of the time while I was packing my belongings, I was thinking about my family. But for the past couple of minutes, I was thinking about Jackson. He said the cops were after him, and he was pretty sure he was going to get thrown back to Juvenile Hall. I didn't want that to happen. It wouldn't be the same without Jackson. Our entire group looked up to him. We feared him, we cared for him, but mostly we needed him.

I let out some of the air I've been holding and replied, "I'll probably have to deal with a…probation violation." I needed to lift up her spirits, we were going _home _and we couldn't go back with depression. "Maybe they'll let me off for time spent here," I joked and smiled.

I smiled at his joke. If he wasn't worried about it, then I shouldn't be either. But, then again, I always overreact to situations. I looked at him fiddling with things in his backpack, "Can I ask you a question?" I wanted to lift up our moods too. Besides, I've often thought about this question ever since I first met him. "Is Jackson your first name or your last name?"

I smiled at the question. I never did tell any of them my real name. Jackson was sort of my cover name. My real name had a lot of baggage to it, but she deserved to know. "It's Cody. Cody Jackson." I stared at her, looking for any sign of disgust for that name. She smiled and I went back to fiddling with stuff in my bag. I didn't hate my name, I hated the things that came with it.

"Cody…" I thought. I loved that name. It was one of my favorite names for a guy; I can't believe it's his. I then ventured back to scene that would soon come. Jackson would be arrested. He wouldn't be able to escape anything anymore if he was in juvie. He'd be caged in and thrown into a place where nothing but pain resided. "Just say it Melissa!" yelled a voice in my mind. I obeyed. "Well I'll be there for you, Cody Jackson," I said and then I remembered him and Taylor's friendship. "If you want me to be…" I prayed he wanted me to be there for him instead of Taylor. I didn't hate her anymore, but I really would be crushed he went back to her. Did he even leave her? Was he even mine? But before I could venture back to the infamous trail of Taylor rants, he answered.

I couldn't believe it. She still cared for me. I was thinking about what to say, but my stupid mouth answered again. "Promise?" it said. A grin was then on my face at the sight of the immense smile on Melissa's face. Next, my body lost control. I could feel her wanting to hug me right then and there. And my body obliged. I reached out to her and held her for the first time in both of our lives. It was such a complicated blend of feelings that I had to focus hard on it to know how I felt. The only thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to let go.

"I'M HUGGING HIM!" I screamed in my head. _Stupid girly moments_. I hated them, but I allowed it this time. I finally felt at ease. I wouldn't care about him and Taylor anymore. No matter what I saw or what I heard, I wouldn't care. I knew that he didn't like her, I knew that now. I finally felt secure. I didn't have to try so hard to get him to notice me, or like me anymore. Because he already did.

I looked to one side and saw Taylor walking to us. She nodded her head in understanding. She figured it out. I think she figured it out before I did. She wasn't angry. She understood the thing between Melissa, her, and me. She knew everything before even Melissa and I knew. I nodded back at her with a smile. She smiled back a genuinely happy for me smile, and walked away. I then returned my thoughts back to Melissa. Would she really be there for me back home? "Well, she's always been for you here!" defended my conscience.

"But it's different back home. How can she be there for me while I'm in jail?" I asked in my head.

"I don't know, but I'm sure she'll find a way. She always does," it replied. I know. She did always find a way to get near me. In Hartwell, on the island, when we were about to leave, she, somehow, always got to me. It was kind of annoying, but I loved it.

I held him close to me. I didn't know how I was going to be able to stay close to him. I didn't care. It didn't matter right now. I felt the same uneasy feeling I felt the day he told me he felt the same way. We pulled apart and I kept my hands on his shoulder. He stared at me with his typically confused eyes. I stared into his deep grey-blue eyes and I couldn't help myself anymore. I gently leaned in.

"Why is she frozen?" I thought in my head after our hug. She leaned in. Is Melissa making a move? Whoa, I never would suspect that. Never. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. My hormones took over, and I leaned forward too. A couple seconds later, we made contact.

His lips touched mine and the feeling overcame ever single emotion and cell in my body. My mind was blank, and I was focused on the scene. My hands slid to the back of his neck, and just hung there. I felt pure joy in that moment and just absorbed the entire scene. There weren't any fireworks or any explosions. But there was passion in it. Not like sexual passion, but…love? Did I really love Jackson? If love feels like you never want to let go of this person, then maybe I do… There was one thing I knew for sure though. I knew right then and there that whatever happens back home, nothing would be able to get between us.

Her soft lips pressed against mine sent a chill in my spine. It was amazing. I felt happy. I, Cody Jackson, felt happy for once in his entire life. Sincerely happy. My hands moved to the slight curves above her hips. I wasn't French kissing her, or having boy hormones control it, but the passion was still there. I think I love her. Imagine, me, Cody Jackson, loving someone. I didn't care if Daley or Eric stumbled in on us. I didn't care if the entire camp knew! I was kissing Melissa Wu, my safety net, my best friend, my…… love.

We separated from our kiss and I stared into Jackson's eyes. But did he feel the same way? I decided not to chance it. "Sorry…" I apologized, "It just…came over me…" I looked down avoiding eye contact. I continued stuffing my backpack.

She still was confused. So, I cleared it up for her. My filter was turned off now. I could say whatever I wanted to say. "Melissa…" I said and she looked up at me. "I know…It came over me too. And I'm not sorry it happened." I went back to stuffing my backpack.

He isn't sorry! Wow. Maybe he...feels the same way? This might not be just some stupid high school crush! "Jackson," I said, feeling a new wave of confidence. I got up and he did too. "I can't wait until we're back home." I said in a low, whisper-like voice, smiled slyly, and walked away.

Was Melissa just…_flirting?_ I smiled at her new found confidence. She was teasing me, and honestly, I kind of liked it. I picked up my full pack and walked after her. I saw a smile at the corner of her lips as I approached her. We walked in utter silence. But this silence was different. It was the silence of waves lapping against the shore and the wind blowing through the trees. It was sweet, blessed silence. Melissa and I handed off our packs to the men in the orange vests. Lex went over and asked Melissa for some help and she gladly conceded. I stuck my hands into my pockets and walked over to the plane. I smiled and thought, "I can't wait either…"

(And the rest…you can watch in Hotel Tango. The next part would be Jackson seeing Abby dig a hole in the ground near the plane.)

A/N: So, there you have it! My version of the ending of the story of Melissa/Jackson has been complete. Well, for now that is.


End file.
